


I Have Tried and I Have Failed

by Angeltigerdragon



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Ethereal Beings as OOC's, Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Good and Evil speak to Thanos, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: SPOILERS! SPOILERS!DON'T READ IF YOU HATE SPOILERS!The aftermath of everything.





	I Have Tried and I Have Failed

Thanos let the warmth of the sun hit him. It had been eons since he sat still without cause to move basking in the peace of a moment. The thought of his beloved daughter came to mind.

                “I wish you could be here,” he said. “I wish I could bring you to join me finally. But, that would cost the harmony I have accomplished.”

Thanos rubbed the Gauntlet; it was damaged a bit after his use. He supposed that is ultimate purpose achieved the stones and their bearer had no more aims. He chuckled a bit at that thought. Now that he has made the universe balanced what was there to do. He could return to the battlefields and see his work done. Perhaps convince a few of the warriors to join him. They were amusing opponents and he could feel a kinship with one of them. Perhaps return to Titan and see if Tony Stark had lived. He could use a new designer for altruistic causes. Perhaps he could stay on this earth and watch the process of his goal and how the world became better.

So many choices and yet he had all the time possible.

Night came quickly. Thanos stood from the gazebo he had been sitting in and started his path to nowhere. On his walk he passed a trail. In a mood of giddiness, he followed it. He kept his stride slow and steady. The night creatures made their cacophonous symphony on his walk. He grinned at the chaos of the beasts. Still, that is the balance of the universe. Harmony and chaos combined.

Thanos had walked a good ten miles before he realized the trail he followed was ever-going. Ever expanding. The sounds ceased. It was like when he arrived on Voromir.

                “Whatever price this is, whatever comes next,” he said getting in a fighting stance. “I will overcome it.”

                “No need,” said a female voice.

Thanos stared. In front of him was a…human? No, this female being had wings. Golden wings. She was dark skinned with firey red hair and almond eyes. She wore a simple out of jeans and a shirt with a signia of something. It was two wings spreading out of a word. That is not what gave him pause. She appeared in front of him and he did not see her. In fact, he could not see her now. The Guantlet sat heavy in his hand blank for this exchange.

                “Are you kin of the spirit who led me to the Soul Stone?” Thanos asked. There was no danger here he could sense it.

The woman(?) tilted her head sideways considering his words. A look of epiphany caught her face.

                “No. That is a poor soul trapped by his own ambitions. He’s more akin to you,” she said.

That took him aback. As did the sudden movement of the woman to his Gauntlet. One fluid motion his hand was freed. She looked tiny with the huge weapon in her hand.

                “You’ll get it back,” she said. “I have to hold it for a hot minute.”

Then another appeared. Behind him. He felt the beings cold touch on his shoulder. Thanos turned to see a malicious eye smiling at him. This one was the opposite of the other in every way. She had no wings but alabaster skin and a thin frame. Her hair fair with blue eyes and wearing a dress of white. For the first time in ages, he felt a ping of fear.

                “Good to meetcha,” she said. Voice like the smoothest of seas.

Thanos stepped back.

                “Please, let’s get this done,” said the other.

The one behind him pouted but obliged. They stood side by side. Thanos could not speak anymore.

                “Suppose you’re wondering what’s happening,” said the white one. “Simple. You got what you wanted. And now you’ll hear the truth.” The white rolled her eyes and snorted as if offended by the word.

The golden one bit her lips as if she were uncomfortable. The Guantlet fidgeted in her hand.

                “The truth is…you failed.”

A loud crack. Thanos fell on the path on his knees staring at the two beings.

                “No,” he said miserably. “I’ve done it. I put the universe in order.”

                “No,” the white one said, grinning from ear to ear. “You failed.”

                “The Infinity Stones were created with the universe. They are the aftereffects of creation itself,” the gold one said. “They are not meant to destroy but to renew, remake, and create. They are physically incapable of doing what you have had them do. Even though the bearer determines their use, the Stones never do exactly what they are told.”

                “All those you believed were quieted were simply replaced by counterparts from other universes,” the white one snickered. “You see, you merely moved the universe, replaced the originals with their dopplegangers. Everyone you killed with your Gauntlet hand lives on, titan.”

Thanos shook. Bile rose in his throat. The beings became blurry in his vision. He steadied himself. A spark came to him one of hope.

                “Gamorra,” he whispered.

The gold one bowed her head. The white one cackled as bells would.

                “That is the greatest of all, titan. Only those killed by your Gauntlet hand have survived. All of them killed by your hand,” to this it points at his uncovered hand, “are gone forever. With us, or with them.”

It points to the gold one.

                “Time and the universe will resolve this chaos you’ve created,” the gold one said.

At that Thanos feels the old anger return.

                “I have cleansed this existence of chaos. I have made balance,” he yelled.

The gold one merely shakes her head.

                “You’ve made a gap. That is why others are being taken and replaced. That is why the ones you think dead are simply in worlds not their own. The Gauntlet cannot destroy as you believe.”

The gold one stands close to him.

                “Before all is set right, you have a choice.”

She holds the Gauntlet for him. Thanos puts it on the familiar weight heavier.

                “Renounce this quest. Return your home to life. Remember and mourn your daughter,” the gold one pleads. “Repent Thanos. Please.”

Thanos looks at his Gauntlet. At the Soul Stone embedded in his palm.

                “The cost I made was too great. I will continue my mission until I have fixed what is broken,” he says.

The gold one sighs.

                “I’ll see you soon,” says the white one.

Blackness shrouds him. Before he loses sight he hears the gold one speak.

                “I am Bathsheba. I tried.”

* * *

 

Thor brings down his hammer. He cuts at the Mad Titan with a ferocity he has not felt since…ever.

As he goes for the final blow something brushes his ear.

                _The hand_

Thor redirects his blow to the Gauntleted hand and it falls off the Titan.

Thanos wails in agony.

Thor kicks the weapon to Steve who is off the way. The soldier picks it up.

Thanos’ wound bleeds profusely. He looks up at the sky.

                “I tried,” he said.

And then, the universe falls into place.

**Author's Note:**

> To explain, this is my Infinity war feels and a thought I had. The Infinity Stones are essentially creation in tangible form and there is no death stone, so I had this head cannon that the stones cannot truly destroy as everyone believes. So, when Thanos uses them they do not kill the people. After turning to ash the ash regroups and a version of the person returns but from another dimension. So, basically it is like the MCU is replaced by 616 of all the people who left are in the 616 universe or others. For the OOC'S, I made Bathsheba for another fic but the white one (Lillian) is new. This story has been written in under an hour and not revisioned.


End file.
